federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Mariame Lomax CP
Mariame Lomax, is a former member of Section 31, who has had trouble finding a stable relationship in her life. The last known information regarding Mariame was she had a new boyfriend who was referenced as abusive by her son Connor. Background Information Her mother is Deltan and her father is Betazoid. Her original name was il-Jaehyun Zayani Niithayapur. She enjoys tribal dancing and Judo to keep in shape, the latter more for purposes of defeence than any inclination to actually attack another being. During her initial transition from Zayani she assumed the name "Mariame Lomax" before she married mTahmoh Almin who was going under the alias Connor Roslin. They married and she assumed his last name until marrying her ex husband Tahmoh Almin. She went back to her assumed maiden name Lomax after the divorce. Personal Life Hitoshi Fukushima (2390-2395): Meeting when Hitoshi was opening another restaurant on Bajor, they had an intial attraction which was almost twarted by Mari's ex-husband Tahmoh and his petty behaviour. Staying together, she even moved to Earth to be closer to him in 2392 in hopes they could one day get married. They dated briefly before Hitoshi parted ways due to continuing family drama. Hector Alverez (2396-2397): Meeting after moving to Earth, Hector became a decently abusive boyfriend, prompting Connor to run away from home. Mariame continued to stay with Hector until she and Noah were murdered and Alverez committed suicide. They did not have children. Previous Spouse(s) Connor Roslin Mariame met her first husband, Connor Roslin, upon him coming over from the mUniverse and he was taken in my Mariame who has a soft spot for the man. Despite his outbursts and other mental issues, she saw something in him many others did not. Soon enough, they were married and Mariame conceived a child. Instead of living happily-ever-after, however, Connor's true identity was discovered and he was sent back to the mUniverse. It took him months to attempt to get back but once he did he died in Mariame's arms in 2382. Tahmoh Almin Mariame met her second husband, Tahmoh Almin CP, after he was petitioned to do a bounty, he was sent after Mariame whom he discovered was already in a relationship with his mUniverse counterpart Connor Roslin. After Connor's death, Tahmoh was once again sent to claim the woman, this time being paid by Evalynne Dhow CP. Finding her as a dancer in an elusive club, Tahmoh rescued Mariame. In the process they both got attachments to the other and in an attempt to settle down, lured in by 'his' son from his counterpart, they were married. Eventually, Tahmoh's abusive nature was too much for Mariame and when she noticed he was hurting the kids left. After he tried to kill her and the boys, he was put into a penal colony by Bajor for several years. Children Mariame has one child with mTahmoh Almin named Noah Almin. Mariame has four children with Tahmoh Almin named Delaney Almin CP, Zayani Almin CP, Yvette Almin and Connor Almin. Please see links for more information. 4 Mariame Lomax CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:Deceased Category:June Category:2352 Category:All Characters